In recent years, as disclosed in the patent literature below, technology has been developed that forms wiring on a circuit board by baking a metal-containing liquid that is a liquid containing metal particles. Specifically, for example, metal-containing liquid is applied between multiple conductor bodies such as electrodes provided on a circuit board, and a laser is applied to the metal-containing liquid. This bakes the metal-containing liquid and thereby forms the wiring.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2006-059942